


Mistaken Identity

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry is late to meet the escort he's hired to accompany him at his family Christmas dinner. Luckily, the young man is patient and is still waiting for him when he finally gets to their meeting place.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas! I hope you had a great time during the holidays!
> 
> As soon as I saw your prompts, I knew I had to write this. I really hope you enjoy this small gift!

“Gary?”

Now usually, Harry isn’t so cavalier as to address strangers without being sure of their desire to strike up a conversation in the first place. But in this particular case, the social conventions he strictly adheres to as a gentleman do no apply.

Of course Gary is a stranger to him for the time being, but Harry paid a good price for his company tonight.

Or well, technically, Merlin made all the arrangements since he was busy running for his life on his latest mission at the time, but the money used for the transaction still comes from his pocket.

Though if this is truly Gary, he’ll have to buy Merlin another bottle of his favourite and ridiculously expensive whisky. The young man is a _vision_ and his beauty alone will make heads turn to look at them tonight.

He’s also undeniably patient, because Harry is quite late after he realised he had completely forget to pick up the hostess gift for his great aunt Margaret.

There’s a beat during which the young man looks slightly confused and Harry fears he’s made a terrible mistake, but then he _smiles_ and really, Harry’s too old to get butterflies in his stomach because of a pretty face like that.

“Actually, I prefer Eggsy.” He gives Harry a once over and there’s something flirty in his grin now and it takes all of Harry’s control not to preen under his appreciative gaze. “And you’re-?”

 _Charmed_ , he thinks but do not say, because he’s not deluded about what this is.

“Harry. Harry Hart.” What surprises him isn’t that the young man would confirm his identity, but rather how strong and steady his grip is when he takes the hand Harry is offering to him in a handshake. How _confident_ it is. Harry might be a tiny little bit in love. “I’m terribly sorry for the wait. I was hold up at the shops when I went to pick up a gift for my great-aunt Margaret, our hostess for the night. I will of course pay any additional fees for such inconvenience.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows shoot up in clear surprise. “Sorry?”

Harry winces at his own _faux pas_. Any discussion of payment is terribly gauche while an escort is on the clock, especially one as high end as Eggsy. Because no matter his accent and the clothes he’s wearing now, for Merlin to have hired him on Harry’s behalf, he can only be one of the best.

“I- Please forgive me. Christmas dinner always put me in a state. It’s rather rare that I do not find an excuse not to attend, but Margaret has never taken no for an answer.” He cannot stop himself from grimacing. As much as he loved his parents, he _loathes_ most of his extended family.

“So you pay the first pretty face to take your revenge?” If it wasn’t for his spy training, he might have shown his shock at such unexpected and honest bluntness.

“Well, definitely not the _first_ pretty face. I’d say you’re more handsome than pretty anyway.” His compliment is rewarded by a slight blush. “And I wouldn’t say it’s only revenge. I truly need the company if I want to make it through the night. And I’m aware it probably says just as much about me than it does about my family.”

For all of his sins, Harry is at least self-aware enough to know he’s not the most well-adjusted individual.

“Nah. I’m pretty sure even with the best family, everyone needs someone in their corner if they don’t wanna go a little barmy.” He says it a bit wistfully and if he had been his date without any money exchanging hands, Harry would have pursued the conversation in that direction.

As it is, they’re not really trying to learn about each other beyond a superficial level. Prying would only serve to make things more awkward than they need to be.

So instead, he offers his arm to Eggsy.

“Well, if you’re amenable to be in my corner… Shall we? My car is that way.”

There is a moment of hesitation long enough on Eggsy’s part that Harry thinks he’ll refuse after all, void the whole deal. But then Eggsy shrugs and grabs his arm willingly, all grin and mischievous eyes.

“Sure. What do I have to lose anyway?”

It’s rhetorical, Harry knows it, but the question still strikes him as odd.

But they soon get to his car and Eggsy’s grip tightened around his arm as if to stop himself from reaching out and touching the Aston Martin. It’s a cliché, Harry is well aware of it, but being so blatantly obvious about his real occupation without anyone being the wiser is one of his rare joy in life.

Eggsy’s bitten off sounds of envy would be joining the list if only the pleasure of his company wouldn’t last only the night.

“Want to drive?”

“Bruv, don’t fucking joke about that!”

“Who says I’m joking?”

He holds out the keys and Eggsy snatches them, but not before he searched Harry’s face to make sure he was being sincere.

“You sure you’re not Santa in disguise?” He lets himself in the driver seat before Harry can answer, not that he really planned on it. He feels his gaze on him as he circles the car to climb on the passenger seat and when he finally looks, there’s something _hungry_ in Eggsy’s eyes. “Yeah, no. Santa’s probably not that fit.”

*

Eggsy is _perfect_.

Of course, Harry gave him a crash course on his family in the car and told him what kind of show he wanted them to put on. But the young man exceeds all his expectations.

He started by charming the knickers off of great-aunt Margaret, somehow earning the privilege to call her _Maggie_ , a name no one has called her since her husband died a good thirty years ago. With tonight’s hostess eating in the palm of his hand like that, Harry’s sure they could go as far as shag on the dance floor in front of everyone and they’d still get invited next year.

But what charmed _Harry_ completely is that Eggsy seemed to genuinely like Margaret. Sure, Harry doesn’t like most of his family, but Margaret, as much as she can be frustrating, is very dear to him. Besides Kingsman, she was his only other pillar of strength when his parents passed away suddenly fifteen years ago.

She’s the only one of his living family that he considers completely off limits.

And somehow, Eggsy sensed it without being explicitly told.

As they join the reception area with half an hour to spare before the start of dinner, Eggsy stays clung to his arm. When Harry is forced to socialized with whatever cousin or aunt who pretends not to be a classist bore, Eggsy is irreverent enough so shock their sensibilities but without being so rude about it that they can justify making a scene.

The rest of the time is spent in pleasant and surprisingly insightful conversation with each other.

If it wasn’t for the rest of his family milling about, it would be the most agreeable date he’s been on in a while.

Not to forget he’s also paying for the pleasure of Eggsy’s company.

It’s only business as usual for the young man. Harry is a fool for growing attached. As midnight strike and they’ll be allowed to leave after staying politely late, Eggsy will be out of his life forever.

And if Harry will always remember him fondly, he’s certain Eggsy will have forgotten all about him in less than a month. Just another unremarkable client among so many others.

They’re called for dinner before his mood can start to reflect his maudlin thoughts and Harry decides to enjoy it while it lasts.

Soon enough, he’ll be called away on a new mission anyway. Why even bother?

*

They escape to one of the little private study room after dessert has been served and savoured, Eggsy having shown no interest in retiring with the rest of the men for cigars and more alcohol.

It suits Harry just fine. Back when his parents were still alive, he would always follow one of them for a little peace and quiet while the other valiantly sacrificed themselves for good manners’ sake. Tonight, he’s sure great-aunt Margaret will forgive two lovebirds wanting to get a moment alone on what is their first family Christmas.

"Ugh, I’m stuffed.” Eggsy throws himself on the nearest armchair, sprawling with a contented sigh. “You sure they’re not fattening us up to eat us later?”

Harry snorts with amusement as he walks to one of the private stash of his late great-uncle Bertie. Whether Margaret is aware it exists or not he’s not sure, but he’s glad it’s still there after all this time.

“If we were at Greta’s, I wouldn’t put it past the witch. But we should be safe with aunt Margaret.”

Eggsy chuckles and rights himself up on his seat to accept the drink Harry is offering him. “She’s the one who looked like I’d personally pissed in her champagne right?”

Harry hums in the affirmative, but his Kingsman issued phone starts ringing and distracts him from saying anything more. He grimaces in apology before answering. It’s rude to take a call when one’s in company, but if the world needs saving, it does take priority on anything else.

“Hello.”

“Ah Harry! Glad you haven’t offed yourself already.”

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother acknowledging the jibe. “Did you need anything?” He thought Merlin was calling because he was needed on a mission, but he seems too jovial for that to be the case.

“I don’t, but I’m sure you do.”

“Do I?” For the life of him, he cannot figure out what Merlin is going on about.

“Come on Harry, don’t play coy just because I let you suffer through dinner with your family on your own. Consider this my peace offering. Now you can leave by pretending you’ve got an emergency at work.”

He would sincerely appreciate it if it wasn’t for the young man pretending very hard he’s not trying to listen into his call. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Harry, seriously, stop being so pig-headed. I know you’re angry you had to attend alone, but it’s your damn fault you were so late that Gary cancelled on you and-”

“What? What are you talking about? He’s right-” _here_. Harry cuts himself off, as he comes to an horrifying realisation. “ _Fuck_.” A lot of what Eggsy has said now makes perfect and mortifying sense. “Shite, fuck. Bloody fucking shit.”

Eggsy looks worried but he waves him off before taking a few calming breath.

On the phone, Merlin is silent but he’s under no illusion that his friend is having trouble putting the pieces together already.

“Don’t tell me-”

“Merlin…”

“No, seriously, don’t tell me.” Harry knows him well enough to realise Merlin is doing is best not to laugh at him right at this moment. “I think I can deduce exactly what happened and I don’t care if I’m wrong. Just don’t tell me and I’ll consider this my Christmas gift. Only you Harry, only you.” Then he gives up on the pretense and starts guffawing in his ear.

“It’s not _that_ funny.”

“Oh, _Harry_. It is, it really is! Anyway, now I know I’m not needed. Goodnight Harry!” Before Harry can reply, the call is ended and he’s left standing awkwardly under Eggsy’s curious gaze.

“I am so terribly _sorry_ ,” he blurts out when he cannot take more of the silence between them.

Eggsy shrugs, his brows furrowed in confusion. “No worries bruv’, you never know when a call’s gonna be important.”

“Not that. I- I’m sorry I assumed you were an escort.” Saying it out loud is even more embarrassing than coming to the realisation there had been such a big misunderstanding between them tonight was.

“Oh. That.” Again Eggsy shrugs, but it’s not so easy-going this time. “People had assumed worst of me. I thought it was amusing mostly.”

Harry would apologize again, but something tells him it’s the last thing Eggsy wants.

“Why on Earth would you agree to this?” If he had been in his shoes, Harry would have probably punched whoever would insinuate something similar about him. Not that there was anything wrong with being an escort, but it was incredibly rude to think one would sell the pleasure of his company to the first person who comes along.

“To be honest, I didn’t have anywhere to be tonight. Kinda needed to make myself scarce at home. So I figured a free meal with some posh gent and his family was better than the pub. And pretending I was your boytoy turned out to be really easy. I kinda wish I really was.” He blushes hard at that last part, but refuses to look away, his expression turning defiant.

“Eggsy… You don’t have to pretend anymore. I will pay you whatever I would have paid Gary even if no contract was drawn between us. And I am still so, so terribly so-”

“Don’t.” Eggsy looks angry now. Disappointed and defeated too. “I won’t pretend the money didn’t sound good when I said yes, but after tonight… I’d just rather you don’t, okay? The food was enough. And I mean it. You were fun to hang out with.” He smiles, but it’s so sad Harry feels his heart break.

“There must be some way I can make it up to you. Even if you don’t want anything more to do with me, which I completely understand.”

Harry looks away and swallows hard around the lump in his throat. He doesn’t understand why he feels like this. Even with the revelation that Eggsy isn’t an escort, none of this was real. Eggsy wouldn’t want anything more to do with him, no matter what he is saying to soften the mortification Harry is feeling.

“Don’t figure you’d want to play my sugar daddy on New Year’s eve?” There’s something raw and quasi desperate in his voice, but when he snaps back his gaze to him, Eggsy is intently looking at the alcohol swirling in the glass he is still holding. And then he laughs, but there is nothing happy about it. “Ignore me. Just… I guess if you let me drive us back it’ll be enough. Then I swear I’ll be out of your way and not try to find you or anything.”

Harry cannot be certain because Eggsy is still avoiding looking at him, but he thinks the young man might be fighting tears.

Before he realises what he is doing, he is kneeling in front of him and gently cupping a hand under his chin.

“Oh _Eggsy_. I’d be whatever you want me to be.”

“Even my boyfriend?” He’s saying that like a challenge, but really, Harry cannot think of any sweeter fate.

“When can I take you out on a date?” He asks instead of saying something foolish like he could be his _husband_ even. That’s a bit too fast, even for him.

“Oh my God.” Eggsy exclaims after a moment of searching Harry’s eyes. “You really meant that.”

“I do.”

“Christ. How can you be for real?”

“I could ask you the very same darling.” The endearment escapes him without his wanting to, but he cannot regret it when Eggsy blushes with pleasure instead of shame.

“I’m free tomorrow.” Eggsy finally breaks the easy silence that have been growing between them after a while spent simple looking at each other. “Still want you to play my sugar daddy on New Year though.”

It surprises a laugh out of Harry, but he nods and kisses Eggsy’s cheek to seal the deal. An excited thrill runs through his body when Eggsy tries to turn his head for a proper kiss. He’d love nothing more, but Eggsy deserves a proper date first.

“ _Anything_ you want.”

And at last, Eggsy looks like he might start to believe him.


End file.
